


When I Need You The Most

by fairyminseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'On stage they're battling for a trophy but backstage everybody wins'</p><p>Band Au~</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Need You The Most

Lu Han prides himself on being good-looking. Well, he prides himself on a lot of things, but being devastatingly handsome definitely is the biggest advantage in his career. On stage, Lu Han is all sex appeal, hands working his mic stand in a way so dirty even Minseok would get flustered, and Minseok is a stripper on weekends.  
  
Heavy accented eyeliner, tight black jeans with holes in the knees, an even tighter leather jacket, and black hair that falls almost delicately onto his face. His look is a direct contrast to his voice, and even more farfetched from his real personality, but nothing gets a record deal and numerous Weekend Battle trophies like a good number of rabid fangirls.  
  
This week is the final - the last and most important Weekend Battle- at the Cavern, an underground club in the heart of downtown, directly underneath the friendlier and more hip Toad In The Hole. Lu Han’s band is going up against The Beagles - a Pop Punk band from the town over - and Lu Han’s lips curve into a smirk at the name.  
  
The Beagles are well-known in and around the city for their lead singers voice and wildly popular; a true talent among many. Lu Han isn’t worried though. His own band, Paradise Lost, is just as popular - if not more - and The Cavern is their turf. He’s got enough trophies to prove this.  
  
Yixing, Paradise Lost’s guitarist, can’t contain his excitement at facing The Beagles in the final of the month long competition, clapping his hands and laughing unattractively.  
  
“It’s been so long since we’ve seen them.” Yixing is saying happily to Sehun, who’s only half listening to him, preoccupied trying to sneak a hand up his boyfriend and fellow band mate Minseok’s shirt. “I always learn so much after watching them play.”  
  
“The only thing you learn is the inside of Baekhyun’s mouth backstage.” Sehun snorts. “I bet you couldn’t even tell me what instrument he plays.”  
  
“He plays my instrument perfectly.” Yixing says cheekily, stretching back over the arm of the couch and giving Lu Han an upside down grin. “How about you Lu Han, are you excited to play Jongdae, I mean, face Jongdae?”  
  
Lu Han frowns, fixing Yixing with a dirty look. “Ew never. Don’t act like that, I hate Jongdae.” He says, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “I am excited to take the trophy and put that whiny pretty boy in the ground.”  
  
“I’m sorry you just said whiny pretty boy. Are we talking about you or Jongdae?” Minseok speaks up from where he’s been lounging next to Sehun on the couch, corners of his mouth twitching up into a smirk.  
  
Lu Han opens his mouth to protest, but a loud voice booms over the speakers, calling them out on stage and he clamps it shut, crossing his arms and glaring at his band.  
  
Minseok is already on his feet, dragging the half asleep Sehun after him, Yixing pausing to ruffle his hair in the mirror. Minseok glances back at Lu Han and playfully beckons him to follow. “Let’s go Ariana Grande we’ve got a show to win.”  
  
-  
  
Lu Han was once scared of crowds -- especially the rowdy ones -- but standing here now with his bandmates after 4 years of playing the same club, and the same crowd, they’ve got quite a loyal following.  
  
It’s with confidence that Lu Han takes the microphone from the host, yelling out into the sea of excited fans crammed into the small underground venue, promising a trophy, and gets a roared response. He winces seeing a man accidentally dump his beer on the girl next to him, and winces even more when he hears familiar laughter coming his right.  
  
The owner of the laughter is none other than Kim Jongdae, vocalist of The Beagles and bane of Lu Han’s existence. The rest of their bands might be awfully chummy, going out for after show drinks and laughing backstage, but Lu Han and Jongdae have never gotten along. Their first meeting involved Jongdae sliding into Lu Han’s booth a club out of town and snickering at his choice of clothes at the time. . “You look just like this girlfriend I once had.” He’d said, and Lu Han being drunk as he was, had promptly dumped his entire glass over his head.  
  
It wasn’t the greatest first impression, and after that they’d become rival bands. It’s kind of a joke within the two bands, the other members giggling as they watch their lead singers glare at each other from across the room.  
  
Lu Han is glaring now, not looking directly at Jongdae but in his general direction. Lu Han turns as if to say something, but a hand on his arm stops him, effectively stopping his words for a second time today, and he settles for crossing his arms and looking murderous instead.  
  
The bands are properly announced and they line up to greet each other, Lu Han dutifully bowing to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, the other members of The Beagles. He doesn't mind these two, especially Chanyeol who he playfully high fives with a grin on his face, hopping up and down annoyed when Chanyeol reaches his hand up too high for him to reach. Fucking tall people.  
  
"Hey pretty," Jongdae smirks when Lu Han reaches him, taking his hand and bowing low. His greeting is condescending and sarcastic, and Lu Han wrenches his hand away in disgust.  
  
"Don't call me pretty." He snaps, blowing his hair out of his eyes and huffing, an immature act, but Minseok did once say that lead singers are always the most dramatic.  
  
Sehun pushes Lu Han along, forcing him sidestage to wait, and he leans against a tall speaker, continuing to send dirty looks in Jongdae's direction.  
  
"I just hate him so much. Why is he such an asshole, I don't get it." Lu Han says, voice rising over the sound of Chanyeol's beginning's drums as the Beagles start their set. "Look at him all fucking smug with his whiny voice and awful hair."  
  
"I think his hair looks good." Sehun comments from beside him impassively. "And we both know you're just jealous."  
  
"I am not jealous." Lu Han argues, tearing his gaze away from Jongdae to frown at Sehun. Sehun is smirking at him slightly, and it only annoys Lu Han more. "Go do something productive you little shit."  
  
  
"Because nothing is more important than lusting over someone you're pretending to hate right?" Sehun ducks out of the way of Lu Han's hand, effectively stopping himself from being hit and scampers off somewhere, probably to find his boyfriend.  
  
Lu Han just scowls even more, running a hand through his hair. He refuses to admit that Jongdae _is_ a good singer, and this set is _good_. There's no way in hell their reigning title will be taken away though. It didn't last year, and it won't this year.  
  
The Beagle’s set ends with Chanyeol enthusiastically ripping his shirt off while Jongdae threatens to rid Baekhyun of his, much to the female's (and quite a few male's) delight. Lu Han is rolling his eyes as his band sets up their instruments, trying to tune out Jongdae's shrill laughter, which results in him slamming the microphone down so hard the holder snaps. The laughter gets shriller, almost a shriek behind him, accompanied by other voices laughing, but Lu Han only hears Jongdae's, whipping around and yelling "Shut the fuck up" at the man.  
  
Jongdae actually looks a little hurt at that, clamping his mouth shut and leaving the stage quietly.  
Lu Han almost feels guilty, but then Minseok signals to him from behind his drumset that they're all done. He glances at his broken microphone stand, but gives up, kicking off to the side with force. The crowd cheers, thinking it's part of the set, and Lu Han grins at the response. Maybe he should break mic stands more often if it gets a good response like this.  
  
Lu Han stops that thought pretty quickly when he can imagine both Yixing and Minseok's lecturing voices yelling about them being broke as fuck in the back of his mind, and his grin widens as he starts the show with a shout.  
  
Paradise Lost's set is stranger than most normal post-hardcore band sets, and they take pride in it, with their synth-like sound, lack of screams, and an acoustic number in the middle of the setlist.  
  
By the end of the fourth song none of them are properly dressed, adorned with colourful pasties over their nipples courtesy of Sehun's weird ideas, and Lu Han is cheerful, no longer thinking about The Beagles or losing. He is confidence on stage, swinging hips and loud voice, and he doesn't lose it, even when Yixing trips over a cord on stage and knocks over Sehun's keyboard halfway through the seventh song.  
  
Lu Han considers crowd surfing for their final song, but one of his pasties has fallen off and he doesn't want to walk out of the crowd marked up and injured, so he settles for tossing his clothes off the stage and into some drunk and very excited girl's hands.  
  
They leave the stage elated and full of the adrenaline that comes with knowing they've done well, and Yixing is whooping butting in between Sehun and Minseok to yell about how great they are. Lu Han however, stays behind them, glancing around for a chance to make his exit and slink away to somewhere he's needed.  
  
Paradise Lost are used to their lead singer slinking off after battles, waving off his hurried, "I need to be alone just for a bit to relax. My ears are ringing so badly and I need to find a spare shirt."  
  
-  
  
The employees only hallways of the Cavern seem eerily silent right after the roaring of the crowd, and Lu Han breathes deeply. A light is flickering above him as he walks, but Lu Han doesn't care, stretching his arms high above his head, humming as he walks. He almost takes his leftover pasty off but _he_ likes them to stay on, prefers tearing them off with teeth, and Lu Han almost turns around to search for the other one just thinking about it.  
  
Lu Han barely knocks once on the door to The Beagles 'dressing room', an empty wine room turned guest room, before it swings open with force and he's being dragged inside roughly by his belt loops and pushed up against a wall. Lu Han feels hot breath ghost over his lips for just a second before he's being kissed hard, crowded up against the wall and kissing back with desperation he never knew he had, running off the afterglow of energy he feels from the battle.  
  
Lu Han lifts his hips up to meet other hips, lacking patience as his hands roam, panting as he pulls back, lips curling up into a near sneer.  
  
"You were kind of a prick tonight." Jongdae breathes out, tilting Lu Han's neck back to get at his neck, pressing gentle kisses along the side of Lu Han's jaw that are a complete contrast to the roughness he'd displayed not two minutes ago.  
  
"I had to get you riled up somehow." Lu Han's responding laugh trails off into a soft moan when Jongdae drags teeth across a collarbone. "It worked didn't it? Gotta keep up our rivalry."  
  
Jongdae's moves lower, nipping and biting his way down Lu Han's chest. "You're a piece of shit and you're fooling no one." He says in bursts, meeting Lu Han's previous expectations when he does tear off the obnoxious pink pasty with his teeth. "You actually offended me when you told me to shut up you know."  
  
"And I'm going to have to say it again if you don't hurry up." Lu Han gasps as Jongdae takes a nipple in between his lips, sucking on it. "How much time do we have before they announce the winner."  
  
"Fifteen minutes." Jongdae says cheerfully dropping to his knees, and giving Lu Han's jeans a disapproving look. "Why the fuck are your pants so tight it's going to take that long just to get them off."  
  
Before Lu Han can answer Jongdae rises back up to kiss him again, sweeping his tongue across the roof of Lu Han's mouth, using one hand to tug at his hair and the other to undo the button on his jeans, shoving his hand in to palm Lu Han roughly through his underwear. Lu Han laughs as Jongdae struggles to get his pants down, only helping by wiggling his hips a little. They only succeed in getting them halfway down Lu Han's underwear coming with it, but Jongdae decides that's good enough, wasting no time taking Lu Han's cock in his hand, squeezing teasingly.  
  
"Ten minutes." Lu Han manages to get out as a moan spills from his lips and his hips buck up into Jongdae's now moving hand. "Hurry up."  
  
"You give yourself too much credit." Jongdae says, licking his lips and slowing down his movement to slow, torturous strokes. "I'm trying to draw this out so you _last_ ten minutes."  
  
Jongdae leans in for another kiss, licking into Lu Han's mouth with purpose. Lu Han would usually be content to wrap his arms around Jongdae's neck and take his time like this, sucking on Jongdae's tongue and thrusting into his hand, trying to relieve the ache, but they really don't have the time, and he pushes Jongdae's head down.  
  
"Can you please just."  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Jongdae teases him, but he's giving Lu Han one last quick kiss, a desperate clash of teeth on Lu Han's side and once again landing on his knees.  
  
Lu Han's snarky reply is cut off with a breathy whimper as Jongdae tries to swallow his cock without warning, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard. There's a hand on his hip, stopping him from thrusting forward, and Lu Han tangles his fingers in Jongdae's hair with a soft moan when Jongdae starts to bob his head. He doesn't bother being quiet, knowing that both bands and their staff are all at the bar getting wasted.  
  
Jongdae swivels his tongue expertly, making Lu Han throw his head back, knocking painfully off the wall, and he swears Jongdae _laughs_ mouth still on his cock, and Lu Han tugs at Jongdae's hair. "Fuck you."  
  
"Later." Jongdae says, or rather tries to say, with his mouth still on Lu Han. He slows down, licking slowly up the bottom, teasing and just fucking rude, and Lu Han whines, tugging harder. Jongdae ignores him though, continuing his teasing and releases Lu Han's cock completely, grinning up at him.  
  
Lu Han tries to move, but Jongdae is still holding his hips down, and Lu Han scowls at him. "I fucking hate you." He snaps, writhing when Jongdae kisses the tip of his cock gingerly, almost lovingly. "Just please-"  
  
Jongdae takes him fully in again, and Lu Han moans loudly, sounding nearly as beautiful as he does when he sings. Jongdae hums happily, deep throating Lu Han and ignoring the twitching of his hips and painful digging of nails into his skull. He's good at this and they both it.  
  
"Close." Is all Lu Han manages to stutter out before his hips buck wildly, and he's spilling down Jongdae's throat, sliding down the wall as Jongdae releases him with a loud pop. Jongdae grabs his hand though, still grinning.  
  
"Two minutes." He says, pulling Lu Han's underwear up for him. "Think you can get those awful jeans back on before we need to get back?"  
  
"I don't have time to get you off." Lu Han looks dazed as he leaps to his feet, fighting to get the material up his thighs, looking to Jongdae for help, but the other singer just laughs.  
  
"If you win you can fuck me later at the hotel." Jongdae says, walking to the door and leaving Lu Han to look ridiculous hopping around half naked.  
  
"And if we lose?" Lu Han grunts as he hastily pulls his zipper up.  
  
"No sex for a month?" Jongdae says, giggling at the look of absolute horror on Lu Han's face. "Or I could tell everyone about our secret relationship?"  
  
"No you can't everyone thinks I hate you." Lu Han yelps. "No to both of those I mean they're both awful but you can't do that."  
  
Jongdae laughs again, his shrill annoying laugh, and Lu Han is convinced the fucker does it on purpose but he follows him out of the room. They make sure to take different routes back to the main area of the bar, arriving at different times, Lu Han just in time for the announcement to start. Minseok wiggles his eyebrows at Lu Han knowingly, Lu Han flipping the bird as he sits down beside Yixing and Baekhyun.  
  
Other than Minseok, Lu Han is sure they haven't been caught once again, but Baekhyun leans across Yixing to poke Lu Han's shirt.  
  
"Isn't that Jongdae's shirt?" He asks suspiciously, and Lu Han looks down at the tank top he'd put on in his hurry to get dressed, a faded rolling stones shirt. Lu Han opens and closes his mouth, but has no time to argue his case because the host is announcing The Beagles as the winning band, and Lu Han is sinking down in his seat.  
  
Jongdae cheers loudly, hugging his bandmates and skipping over to Lu Han to shove the trophy in his face. Lu Han bats his hands away and tries to escape to the bar to sulk about his loss in a giant glass of tequila, but Jongdae grabs his wrist, bringing one of Lu Han's hand to his mouth and nipping his pointer finger.  
  
"I was lying about the no sex for a month." Jongdae says happily. "That would suck for me too you know, but!"  
  
"But?" Lu Han asks warily. He doesn't trust Jongdae's tone, and he glances around quickly to see if anyone's watching their exchange, hoping they don't look too intimate. Jongdae has other plans, wrapping his arms around Lu Han's waist and leaning in close.  
  
"I did say I would let everyone know we're together and I think the best way is for us to be extra loud tonight back at the hotel."  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> The Toad In The Hole and The Cavern are actually real bars in my city. One is like heavy metal and underground and the other has stupidly dim lighting and plays too much Arctic Monkeys  
> If anyone cares Paradise Lost's set was based off Enter Shikari live sets and just imagine The Beagles like some Pierce The Veil thing. idk


End file.
